Vancouver Voodoo
|murphy_cups = None |conf_titles = None |division_titles = 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996 }} The Vancouver Voodoo were a roller hockey team based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada which played in the RHI (Roller Hockey International) league. The Voodoo were one of the original twelve teams to join the league in 1993. They played in the PNE Agrodome in 1993 and 1994, the Pacific Coliseum in 1994 and 1995, and in 1996, played in General Motors Place. The team folded from the league in 1996. Season by season The Voodoo experienced consistent success in the regular season throughout their four year history, winning their division all four years. Despite their regular season success, however, the Voodoo never made it out of the second round of the playoffs. 1993 In the RHI's inaugural season, Vancouver finishes first in the King Division, atop the Calgary Rad'z, Portland Rage, and Utah Rollerbees, good for second overall, behind the Anaheim Bullfrogs. In the first round of the playoffs, they are eliminated by the division rival Calgary Rad'z 8-7. Star forward Jose Charbonneau, a former NHLer, leads the RHI in regular season scoring with 68 points in 14 games, and attracts the attention of the NHL's Vancouver Canucks, who had previously released Charbonneau in 1989. Charbonneau plays 33 more games for the Canucks before finishing his career in Europe. Former NHL star Tiger Williams plays in one game for the Voodoo and registers 2 points. Playing at the PNE Agrodome, the Voodoo averages an attendance of 3,800. 1994 As league expansion doubles the league's team total to 24, the Voodoo are placed in the new Northwest Division with the Calgary Rad'z, Phoenix Cobras, Portland Rage, Edmonton Sled Dogs, and Sacramento River Rats. They finish atop their division, as well as second overall in the Western Conference, behind the Los Angeles Blades. The Voodoo's leading scorer is Ryan Harrison; he finishes with 62 points in 22 games, good for 15th overall in the league. In the playoffs, the Voodoo are once again defeated in the first round, ousted by Portland in two games. The Voodoo's average attendance rises to 4,600 as they begin playing games at the Pacific Coliseum - in close vicinity to the PNE Agrodome - as well. 1995 The Voodoo finish atop their division and second in their conference for the third straight season. Ryan Harrison leads Vancouver in scoring again with 63 points in 24 games, 15th overall in the league once more. In the playoffs, Vancouver makes it out of the first round for the first time, defeating the Oakland Skates in two games, but is halted in the second round by the San Jose Rhinos, the inevitable Murphy Cup champions. As the Voodoo fully relocate to the Pacific Coliseum, their average attendance rises again to 5,300. 1996 Vancouver wins their division for the fourth consecutive season, but are eliminated in the second round in three games by the Anaheim Bullfrogs. Vancouver's Doug Ast finishes second overall in the league in regular season scoring with 91 points in 28 games. The Voodoo relocate again to the Vancouver Canucks' home stadium General Motors Place, and the average attendance peaks at 5,500. At the end of the 1996 season, the Vancouver Voodoo franchise folds after 4 years. Regular season records External links *RHI Season Archives Category:Roller Hockey International teams Category:Sport in Vancouver Category:Sports clubs established in 1993 Category:Sports clubs disestablished in 1996